


Backseat Driving

by Ray_Writes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Laurel (and Oliver) help Thea get ready to retake her driver test, to varying degrees of success.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devil_In_Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/gifts).



> Hey so this is a birthday gift for the always brilliant Lexie who prompted some more Lauriver fluff, and I couldn't stop myself from adding Thea into the mix because there is little I love more than Laurel and Oliver co-parenting Thea. Hope you all enjoy!

Laurel dropped into the passenger seat and shut the door, turning to the driver with an encouraging smile. “You ready?”

A confident nod was returned to her. “Sure.” The keys were placed in the ignition and—

“Don’t you think there’s some things you should do first?” Oliver interjected.

Thea groaned, her head thumping back against the headrest. “I know what I’m doing.”

“The seat’s too far back for you,” he continued. “I drove last night. Which means the mirrors aren’t adjusted for you either.”

“As long as she does all those things before she takes it out of park she is perfectly fine.” Laurel glanced back over her shoulder at him. “Nothing to worry about.”

Oliver lost most of the tension gathering in his shoulders, though he didn’t exactly look happy. “Why am I in the back again?”

“Because you’re gonna stress _me_ out.”

“ _Because_ ,” Laurel amended for Thea, wanting to head off the bickering as soon as possible. “You’ve never taught someone to drive before, and I have.”

“I’m not even learning to drive.” Thea reminded with an eye roll. “I’m just…familiarizing myself. Before I take the test again.”

“Right.”

“You know, you can always get rides from us or John,” her boyfriend spoke up again. Laurel was torn between exasperation and amusement at his obvious fretting.

“But I _want_ a license. I kind of need an ID to be a functioning adult, Ollie,” Thea pointed out to her brother.

Laurel turned, shoving an arm into the back to place her hand over his mouth before he could voice another concern. “She’s twenty-two, not sixteen. She’s done this before, and she can do it again. Stop worrying. Thea’s got this.”

Oliver pouted through most of her little speech, lips against her palm, until he suddenly nipped at it with his teeth.

“Hey!” She retracted her hand to find him smirking at her, and she couldn’t stop a giggle escaping at the childish action.

“Oh my God, if you two don’t cut it out I _will_ call Walter to give me lessons again.”

“That might’ve been a better idea,” Oliver muttered, exchanging a furtive look with Laurel in the rearview mirror before Thea reached up and adjusted it.

Laurel faced towards the window, taking a moment to push the silly grin on her face back down. Once she’d gotten that under control, she looked to Thea again. “Okay, now I think we’re all ready. Put her in reverse, Speedy.”

“But not too speedy,” Oliver couldn’t quite overcome the need to caution.

“We’re leaving him at home next time,” Thea warned, inching back towards the end of the driveway.

“Ollie,” Laurel reached back again, this time to grab a fistful of his shirt and drag him forward to crash their lips together. “Be good.” She pecked him on the lips once more for good measure before letting him go. “Please.”

“I cannot believe you guys.” Thea fortunately did not choose to kick them both out onto the curb, instead pulling onto the street to begin her drive—which featured absolute silence from the backseat.


End file.
